To Be Your Woman
by just-grey
Summary: Hipphuggers. Slight spoilers for 'CSI:My Nanny'. Oneshot on what could've and should've happened.


**A/N: This is a Hipphugger fic so if you dont like that pairing then dont read, also there might be slightl spilers for CSI:My Nanny.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda I dont own pink dinos...**

**I dont own the songs; 'If We Never Said Hello', 'Heads or Tails', or 'Your Woman' all by Diana Rouvas.**

* * *

"_When I find the right girl…"_

These words plagued Calleigh's mind to the point of total and utter annoyance. As she rose the 9mm, that was currently occupying her petite hands; she felt out of place and could not concentrate at the task at hand. She lowered the heavy weapon, took off her safety goggles, and began putting her daily equipment away. A new day and a fresh mind would allow her to think better. She headed out of the Ballistics Lab and made her way towards the Locker Room to collect her things and be on her way home. But, fate had other plans in store for Calleigh.

_Woke up this morning_

_With you running through me_

_Since we said hello_

_Like you already knew me_

As she turned the corner and the Locker Room was in plain view she saw Eric talking with one of the lab technicians, Jeannie. Eric was smiling at something Jeannie said, while she smiled in return and handed him a small card with a phone number printed on it.

_Just spending time over time_

_Has come to my heart heavy over you_

Calleigh had a blank look across her pale face as she watched Eric lightly touch Jeannie's arm and head away towards the Locker Room. Calleigh's face quickly vanished of her shocked, blank stare and became a furious scowl. She angrily followed Eric into the Locker Room where she found him currently opening his used locker.

How does it feel? to be your woman

_I wanna know it_

_What does it take? To be your woman_

_I wanna know_

"Eric!" She boasted.

He jumped at the sound of her voice; it was different, possessive even…and Eric found a distraught liking to it. He turned slowly to face her and was surprised to see her standing close to him with a frown on her face.

"Jeez Calleigh you scared me,"

"Don't jeez Calleigh me!"

Eric was shocked at her bluntness, but more so the fierceness in her eyes. What had he done to upset her so much?

_Left so many spaces_

_Careful to filter my emotions_

"Calleigh what's wrong?" He said in a tone that was soft and compassionate.

"What's wrong?! Are you kidding me Eric?! You're what's wrong! You are! Not me, so don't even try it! I can't believe you just played with me like that!" By this point she was visibly furious, her eyes twinkling with anguish, her cheeks red.

"Calleigh what are you talking about?!"

Although Calleigh ignored his questions and continued her rant without thinking she said something she didn't mean for Eric to hear.

"So what am I not good enough for you?!"

Both Calleigh and Eric were silent; Calleigh was shocked at her own words as well as Eric.

Calleigh quickly yanked her locker open, Eric tried seizing her arm but she swiped it away, grabbed her purse and left without another glance or closing her locker.

_So many times singing to you_

_Just hoping you never noticed_

_Just hiding feeling after, after feeling_

_Has come to my heart heavy over you_

Eric stood motionless in the locker room. He couldn't believe his eyes, his ears, but mostly he couldn't believe Calleigh. He hadn't realized she felt that way…that she felt that way about him. He knew they shared feelings, but he didn't know they were that deep…until now. He slowly turned towards his locker, grabbed the things he needed to take home, and closed his locker. That was when he noticed that Calleigh, in her haste, had forgotten to close her locker. He took a stride towards it and stood in front of it. Only then is when he noticed the pictures Calleigh had in her locker.

_I wanna learn how to leave like you leave, Me_

_Switch off my heart like it runs on batteries_

_Now I wanna talk, see the number I've called _

_Says currently unavailable_

There were about four pictures that Eric saw on the door; the first a picture of a younger Calleigh from about two or three years ago with her father, Duke, the second a picture of Alexx and Calleigh at Alexx's birthday, the third of Calleigh bent down with a small girl about five or six with blond pigtails and the same beautiful green eyes as Calleigh, but it was the fourth picture that caught Eric's eye: it was a picture of him and her at a bar when the whole team went out a couple of weeks ago. Eric loved this picture and briefly wondered who had taken it. Calleigh looked beautiful; her eyes sparkled with joy, her smile brought warmth the Eric's face. They were leaning into each other and were both smiling and laughing. He gently closed her locker and headed out of the room in a daze.

_And I wanna hold you_

_The sign that you front_

_Says currently no vacancies_

As he drove to his house all he could think about was Calleigh, and he wondered how he managed to evade an accident. He arrived at his apartment, got out of his vehicle and began his trek to his door. As he began putting his things away he began to fully understand Calleigh. She, though, didn't understand him. He glanced briefly at the keys on his kitchen counter and made up his mind. He swiped at them, grabbed his coat, and made his way to his car.

_Never seem to run out of arms to finally hold you_

_We talked so much but I, I never told you_

_You're my only one_

Once again the car ride was filled with thoughts of Calleigh, and he didn't want to shake them. He rounded the corner to Calleigh's street and didn't turn back. His car no longer held him in it as he walked the way to her door. He paused slightly before knocking on her door, but regained his confidence and knocked strongly. Calleigh appeared in the doorway within seconds, slightly bewildered yet not shocked to see Eric standing before her.

_Only way I'd know how to leave you_

_Is if I didn't know what it was to stay_

_Only way I'd know how to hate you_

_If I didn't know what it was to love you this way_

"Eric what're yo-"

Calleigh was cut off by Eric full lips on hers; she responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. Height was not an issue as Calleigh still had her unreasonably high stiletto's on. Eric enveloped Calleigh in his arms; one arm lightly caressing her upper back and the other wrapped tightly around her hips. Their kiss was passionate, addictive like a drug, but eventually Eric pulled away-despite Calleigh protests.

"You're the right girl for me."

The door closed, and no one was left in the hallway.

_Left so many spaces_

_Careful to filter my emotions _

_So many times singing to you_

_Just hoping you never noticed_

_Just hiding feeling after, after feeling_

_Has come to my heart heavy over you_

_How does it feel...? _

_How does it feel...?_

_How does it feel...?_

_To be your woman._

* * *

_Reviews are love. Hint, hint..._


End file.
